


show me if you want me

by volcanic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Flirting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Dirty Talk, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Gay Disaster Keith (Voltron), Getting Together, Grinding, Hung Lance (Voltron), Laughter During Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Porn With Plot, Power Bottom Keith (Voltron), Riding, Sexual Tension, Top Lance (Voltron), Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Trans Male Keith (Voltron), Voyeurism, mlm author, trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23533495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volcanic/pseuds/volcanic
Summary: Comet cocks her head at him curiously, and he smiles down at her, still scratching through her fur.“You recognize that name, huh? Lance? Your favorite, apparently?” He teases. All at once, Comet gets back up, tail wagging. Keith looks at her in confusion for a moment, but he barely has time to wonder what she’s doing before a familiar blue light engulfs the two of them.When the blur of light fades from his vision, Keith is greeted with the familiar hiss of running water and the very startled face of Lance Álvarez.✦In which Keith accidentally sees Lance's dick, and several other things follow.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 742





	show me if you want me

**Author's Note:**

> title from “all that” by carly rae jepsen
> 
> for some context to this setting: dreamworks can eat my whole dick so this is canon divergent as usual. this fic is set after they’ve gone back to earth. currently they’re on the castleship, working to fight off the last factions of galra who want to “continue zarkon’s legacy”. it’s not very relevant to the events of this, obviously, but it’ll make the beginning a bit less confusing lol
> 
> also, for confusion - i call kosmo comet and refer to him as a girl! not for any specific reason, i just called her that before it came up in the show and i like it better. my fic my rules
> 
> keith’s genitalia is referred to with only amab/neutral language

“Well, that fucking sucked.” Lance says as soon as they exit their lions. Keith grimaces, tugging off his helmet as he steps off of Red’s ramp. 

“It wasn’t that bad. We’ve had worse missions.” He counters. Lance makes a face, ruffling his hair. 

“Yeah, I guess so. The break on Earth got me too used to _not_ dealing with aspiring alien dictators.” He says sarcastically. Keith’s lips quirk up into a smile.

“They’re a lot more annoying to deal with when they’re all scattered like this, I’ll give you that.” He says. Lance tips his head back, groaning dramatically.

“Yes! Seriously, oh my god, everyone in charge of the original empire is dead now. You think they’d cut their losses.” He huffs. Keith lets out a breath of a laugh.

“If only it were that easy.” He says drily.

Before they can make any more complaints, there’s a bright flash of blue light, and all at once Comet is in front of Keith. He can barely make a sound of surprise before she tackles him, and he’s smothered by a hundred pounds of glowing alien wolf.

“Whoa, hey girl.” He laughs, strained by the weight of her paws on his chest. Comet barks happily, licking at his face. Keith’s nose scrunches up, his lips pressed together tightly so she doesn’t get spit in his mouth. Comet is always like this when they leave her behind on missions─this one was small, so she wasn’t needed for anything, and Keith thought he’d give her a break. She’s excitable as ever, though; it’s cute, but overwhelming.

Lance crouches down next to where Keith is knocked on his back, grinning as he runs a hand through Comet’s thick fur. She immediately turns her attention towards him, knocking him back on his heels and blissfully allowing Keith to sit up without his lungs being crushed.

“Hiii baby!” Lance coos at her, as if she’s not a massive alien creature. Comet yips back at him like she’s saying hi back, and he rewards her with scratches behind her ears. “Aw, good girl, Kosmo.” Keith rolls his eyes.

“Lance, her name’s Comet. Stop trying to rename her.” He says. Lance scoffs, dutifully continuing to pet Comet while giving Keith an unimpressed look.

“Yeah, but that’s so _uncreative._ What, she comes down in a comet so her name’s Comet?” He asks, lips quirked up into a teasing smile.

“It’s practical!” Keith insists, his cheeks heating slightly. Lance laughs.

“I’m just messing with you, man. You’re fun to rile up, y’know that?” He says. Keith huffs, a small smile creeping onto his face nonetheless.

“I’ve noticed.” He says. Lance snorts, but doesn’t say anything in response, instead dutifully continuing to pet Comet. Keith allows his expression to soften as he watches Lance scratch behind her ears, grinning in the slightly crooked way he tends to. The excited sparkle in his eyes isn’t unfamiliar, not after the years he’s known him, but it never fails to make something in Keith’s chest go all gooey. 

God, he really is way too gone for this boy.

Comet eventually gets bored of being pet, and steps back, instead moving to pace around Keith’s feet, still panting in excitement. Keith smiles, giving her a quick stroke over the ears before pushing himself up off of the ground.

“I should probably give her some food. The mission ran longer than I thought, she must be hungry sitting around here all afternoon.” He says, glancing over at Lance. He gets to his feet as well, running a hand through his hair.

“Yeah, I was gonna head out too. I need a shower after all that.” Keith nods.

“See you later.” He says, giving him a short wave as he heads out the hangar door, Comet padding along at his heels.

He stops by the kitchen quickly and grabs some of the food Coran had told him Comet’s species would like. It’s some strange, purplish root whose name he’s forgotten─normally he wouldn’t trust Coran’s advice concerning food, but Comet seems to love it, so he figures it works. Comet starts whining as soon as he picks it up, nudging at Keith’s waist with her snout. He’s careful to keep it out of her reach─the bigger she’s gotten, the more she’s realized she can just take things from him.

She doesn’t need any coaxing to follow him back to his room on the castleship. As soon as they get through the door, he sets the roots down in her bowl, and she digs in. He’d be concerned that he actually went too long without feeding her, but Comet always eats like she’s starving. He suspects she learned her dramatics from Lance. 

While she eats, Keith gets to work at taking off his armor, sighing with relief as the weight disappears. Alteans designed armor well, but after a while it gets uncomfortable. Even his flight suit sticks to his skin weirdly after a long mission. 

He makes quick work of changing into his regular clothes, forgoing his jacket and boots for the time being. Comet is done with her food by the time he emerges from his closet, and she wags her tail eagerly at the sight of him. Keith settles down on his bed, and she quickly jumps onto it alongside him, plopping her head down in his lap. He chuckles, scratching behind her ears the way he knows she’s asking for. No matter how big she gets, she really is still a baby.

She huffs, pressing her nose against his hip impatiently. Keith rolls his eyes, running his other hand through her fur.

“Oh, what? You like Lance’s petting better?” He says. Comet makes a snuffling sound in response, blinking up at him. Her ears perk up at the mention of Lance’s name, and her tail thumps against the bed. “Oh god.” Keith laughs. “I can never tell him you react like that, his ego’s already too big.” 

Comet cocks her head at him curiously, and he smiles down at her, still scratching through her fur. 

“You recognize that name, huh? Lance? Your favorite, apparently?” He teases. All at once, Comet gets back up, tail wagging. Keith looks at her in confusion for a moment, but he barely has time to wonder what she’s doing before a familiar blue light engulfs the two of them.

When the blur of light fades from his vision, Keith is greeted with the familiar hiss of running water and the very startled face of Lance Álvarez.

They both freeze. Keith distantly hears Comet pad off, perfectly pleased with herself, and then the two of them are left staring at each other in the cramped shower stall. He can feel the water slowly soaking through his shirt, but it’s a distant concern compared to the fact that Lance is barely a foot away from him and very, _very_ naked.

“Wha─” Lance sputters, breaking off halfway through the word, thoroughly baffled by Keith’s presence in the stall. Keith can’t say he’s any more knowledgeable about the situation.

Without thinking, Keith lets his gaze drag lower, following the line of water dripping down Lance’s neck past broad, freckled brown shoulders and the faint impression of abs until─ _okay._ His eyes snap back up just as quickly as they wandered down, and, face burning, he locks eyes with Lance once again. 

_Finally,_ something seems to click, and all at once, Lance’s hands go down to cover himself and Keith’s brain resumes functioning. He stumbles out of the stall, dripping water onto the foggy tile as the foggy glass door to the stall hisses shut behind him.

“What the fuck!” Lance shrieks. “Why did─why did she─”

“I don’t know!” Keith screeches back, his voice cracking harder than he’d care to admit. “She likes you so much, you tell me!”

“She’s your dog!” Lance retorts, just as shrilly. Keith makes a face, even though he knows there’s no way Lance will see it. Unless Comet decides that one of them needs to be teleported _again._

“She’s not a _dog─”_ He starts indignantly, only to be cut off by an exasperated noise from Lance.

“Okay, whatever Keith! I feel like that’s not what we should be focusing on right now!”

“Do you _want_ me to focus on your dick?” Keith blurts out, internally wincing as soon as the words leave his mouth. There’s a painfully awkward, lingering silence between them after that, and after what feels much longer than it probably is, Lance speaks up.

“Never speak of this again?” He asks.

“Agreed.” Keith says quickly. 

Lance sticks his hand out through the curtain. Really, it should be a sign that Keith hangs out with him too much that he doesn’t question it, but weirder things have already happened today. They shake on it, and Keith leaves the showers with more knowledge about Lance’s dick than he ever expected to have.

✦

Here’s the thing. 

When you’re slightly in love with your teammate, there are boundaries. Keith has firmly established them in his mind ever since he got the barest sense that he might have a crush on Lance, and he’s dutifully stuck by them for the past few years. Even as an impulsive eighteen-year-old, he’d known that the safety of the galaxy was more important than a fleeting crush. 

It’s just that the crush turned out to be...not so fleeting. 

But it’s cool! Keith can work with that. He _has_ worked with that, putting the preservation of their nicely-settled team dynamic over his own (frankly embarrassing) feelings. He’s kept his self-imposed boundaries intact, not allowing himself much besides small, lingering stares and unrealistic daydreams straight out of romance novels. 

Here’s the _other_ thing. That gets a lot harder when, firstly, the war that he’s been using as an excuse to not consider pursuing anything is drawing to a close (however slowly), and secondly…well. Now he’s seen Lance’s dick.

Which, okay, sounds way creepier phrased like that. Keith has tried very hard to _not_ be creepy. He’s tried his best to keep his feelings from getting out of hand (even though that didn’t work out very well), to not be the guy with a creepy, blatant crush on his teammate. He thinks he’s done a decent job of that. 

Until now.

 _Don’t think about his dick,_ Keith thinks resolutely as he slashes through another one of the training bots. _Do not think about his dick._ He skewers another one with his sword, sweat starting to soak through his shirt. _Do_ not. _That would be creepy._ Shk. Another bot dissipates into a blue glow. _This doesn’t have to be weird. You’re making it weird._

His internal monologue is abruptly interrupted by the echoing voice of the training room system announcing that he has completed his current level. Keith lets his blade fall to his side, reverting back to its dagger form, and he heaves out a heavy breath. The rise and fall of his chest is quicker than he’d noticed─he has the not-so-great habit of training himself to exhaustion by not realizing how far he’d been pushing himself, but Keith really thought he’d grown out of that by now. He’s _twenty-two,_ christ, he should have kicked his bad coping mechanisms from the early days of Voltron by now. 

The days since the Shower Incident have been painfully reminiscent of those early days, though. Keith and Lance avoiding each other like the plague, Keith ignoring his emotions...general bullshit that Keith _really_ didn’t miss. He’d love for things not to be weird. That would be great. But, for lack of better phrasing, he and Lance are...sort of stupid. Neither of them are the best at managing uncomfortable situations like this─Keith _might_ be, under other circumstances, but clearing the air right now would probably involve telling Lance how he feels, and there’s no way he’s doing that. 

His next go-to is usually asking Shiro for advice, but he knows his brother well enough by now that he knows he’d just laugh his ass off and be completely unhelpful. Not to mention that Keith would rather eat scaultrite than explain to Shiro of all people that his problem is trying not to be horny over seeing Lance’s dick.

Lance’s surprisingly big dick.

Okay, maybe not surprisingly. That cockiness had to come from somewhere, right? When he’d been younger and his temper was shorter, Keith had thought it was just an annoyingly big ego, but as they drifted closer, he realized that Lance had a cool, natural confidence that sparked up in serious moments and disguised itself with flirting and jokes in others. It makes sense that he’s packing enough to back up the confidence, even if Keith only got a brief look at it, and... _fuck,_ this is the exact train of thought he was trying _not_ to go down!

Keith shakes his head vigorously, like it will physically eject the thoughts from his brain, and walks back over to the wall, flicking the control panel open and shutting off the training simulator for the night. _This is fine,_ he thinks, unconvincingly. _This doesn’t have to be weird._

(If he goes back to his room with wetness pooling in his boxers, that’s entirely his business.)

✦

The way things eventually culminate is, after about a week of painful awkwardness, Keith gets yanked into a closet.

He refuses to admit to the yelp he let out when his arm was grabbed and he was swiftly pulled into the supply closet, but he _will_ admit to pulling his knife on an equally surprised Lance.

“Whoa, dude!” Lance exclaimed, hands jumping up. “It’s just me, put that thing away!” Keith did, as soon as his heart stopped having a panic attack in his chest.

 _“Jesus,_ Lance.” He huffs out, sheathing the blade back on his belt. “What was that for?” Lance’s expression shifts back into one of discomfort that’s been all too familiar this week. He crosses his arms over his chest, letting out a small noise of frustration. 

“Well, I figured we might as well just have the conversation we’ve been avoiding all week, and _someone_ was hiding from me, sooo…” 

_“You_ were hiding from _me,”_ Keith retorts. Lance raises an eyebrow at him skeptically.

“Uh, no. _You_ were hiding from _me.”_ He shoots back. 

“No, _you_ were─” Keith cuts himself off, pinching the bridge of his nose and letting out a heavy sigh. “Look, we could argue about this for another fucking week. What did you drag me into a supply closet to say, Lance?”

Lance shifts in place. starting to look uncomfortable again. 

“I mean─I just figured, let’s be adults about this, y’know? Why have things even been this awkward?” He says, cracking a slight smile. “It’s _us.”_

In an alternate universe, where Keith is a lot braver and slightly less repressed, this is the part where he’d respond with the truth. He’d explain that a majority of the awkwardness had been due to the fact that seeing Lance naked opened the floodgates to let out his giant, embarrassing crush on him. And that Keith might be a little bit in love with him, and has been for years. Whoops!

But this is not an alternate universe, so Keith just stares at Lance vacantly until he gives a forced laugh and continues. 

“Like, it doesn’t have to be a sexual thing. We’re good enough friends for it to not be weird.” He says hastily, and Keith’s stomach drops. 

“Right,” he agrees, carefully keeping his voice even. “We’ve seen each other in weirder scenarios.” Lance laughs, the tightness in his shoulders relaxing.

“God, right? Remember that planet with the man-eating plants?” He asks. Keith shivers.

“Don’t remind me.” He groans, prompting another bout of laughter from Lance. “Also, does this mean we can get out of this closet?” He asks. Lance blinks, seeming to just now remember where they are.

“Oh, yeah!” He says, opening the door back up and waving his arm ceremoniously for Keith to walk out first. Keith rolls his eyes, but follows the invitation anyway, and he doesn’t have to look behind him to know that Lance’s expression is smug in that annoyingly attractive way Keith is all-too familiar with.

He takes a deep breath.

 _Okay,_ he thinks. _I can do this._

✦

“Alright,” Allura announces to the group, sweaty and exhausted after a long mission. “Good work today, paladins! It seems we’re nearing the end.” She says brightly. Hunk perks up, looking a bit less tired.

“Really?” He asks, hopeful. Pidge tugs off her helmet, letting out a sigh.

“Man, I sure hope so.” She grumbles. “At least the Galra seem tired of this, too.”

“Well, that was one of the last factions.” Shiro says, managing a tired smile. “Good fighting out there, team.”

“I’m gonna go shower.” Keith speaks up. “That planet felt like it was a hundred degrees.”

“Actually─” Pidge starts, looking way too excited, and Keith holds up a hand.

“Ordinarily I’d let you tell me how hot it actually was, but my suit is _sticking_ to me.” He says, grimacing. “I’ll see y’all later.” With that, he turns to walk out of the bridge and towards the showers.

The room is cold when he walks in, armored footsteps echoing off the tile. Keith makes his way towards his locker and sheds his armor quickly, pulling off his sweat-damp flightsuit with a grimace. The cool air feels good on his skin, and he allows himself a moment to linger in it before tapping the open key to one of the stalls and stepping in.

The Altean systems are set up so the water runs as soon as motion is detected, and Keith is greeted with a rush of hot water as soon as he settles under the showerhead. He sighs, letting the hot water wash over him. The steam collects in the stall, pressing up against his skin, but more persistent than that is the heat curling low in his gut. Keith tilts his head back, pushing wet hair out of his eyes and staring at the tiled ceiling in an attempt to keep his mind blank.

“Any other time,” he mutters under his breath. “She could have teleported me to Lance _any_ other time, but he _had_ to be in the shower…” 

He squeezes his eyes shut, trying to focus on the water washing over him instead of the insistent itch of arousal that he’s been trying his best not to scratch. After a moment, he opens them again, reaching out to the shelf of his usual soaps and startling slightly at the bottle of lube he’d forgotten he left there. He shakes his head, instead grabbing the soap and methodically starting to wash himself, not letting his hands linger for too long over his chest or down his stomach.

Though...eventually he has to clean down there, right? Everyone sweats there. It’s natural. He’s just...being thorough.

So Keith lets his hands drift lower, spreading the suds through his happy trail and over the curve of his ass, trying not to let the heat in his stomach curl further as his fingers drift over the folds of his entrance and past his dick. He washes the soap away just as quickly, keeping it clinical, but he can’t help the way he twitches when his fingertips catch the tip of his cock again, finding it blood-flushed and sensitive.

He stops, and for a moment he contemplates just leaving the shower now and suffering through however many more weeks of sexual frustration, but─ _goddammit,_ Keith’s an adult. He can manage jacking off once without thinking about his teammate’s dick.

He lets out a shaky breath when he finally touches his dick; not a light touch, but firm and intentional, stroking his thumb along the sensitive growth. He reaches further, fingers slipping through the surprising amount of wetness dripping from his entrance, and shivers as he lets his pointer finger dip through his folds. 

Despite his best efforts, Keith’s mind begins to conjure the image of larger, brown-skinned hands between his legs instead of his own and sharp brown eyes. His head is already too foggy to think to stop, so he slides two fingers into himself instead, a shaky breath slipping past his lips. His fingers curl, thumb still stroking against the bud of his cock, and he shudders.

“Lance,” he gasps, half-thinking. It gives him pause for a moment, but he figures, _fuck it, I’m already this far._ He slips a third finger into himself, arching his back when he presses them just right against his g-spot. “Oh god, La─”

He’s cut off by a sudden burst of blue light that is altogether too familiar, and he freezes, eyes wide, when Lance materializes into existence next to him in the stall.

Comet, once again, seems perfectly pleased with herself, batting at the glass door until it hisses open and trotting off somewhere into the rest of the castle. The door hisses shut again after her, painfully loud in the horrific silence between the two of them.

Not knowing what else to do, Keith slowly pulls his fingers out of himself, wincing at the wet noise that follows. And Lance just...stares at him. Somehow, it’s more nerve-wracking than if he _had_ said something by now. Keith bites at the inside of his cheek, trying to focus on absolutely _anything_ but the fact that he’s naked right now.

“Why did,” he starts, throat dry. “Why did she bring you here?” Lance seems to snap out of some haze, blinking before his eyes focus back on Keith’s face.

“I don’t know.” He says simply. Unsurprisingly, it does absolutely nothing to ease his anxiety.

“Ah. Okay.” Keith says. Silence settles between them again, and though it’s probably less than a minute, it feels like hours.

“Were you saying my name?” Lance asks, and Keith startles at the bluntness of it. 

“Um,” he says dumbly, face burning. The shower is still pelting them both with hot water, making Lance’s shirt stick to his chest which is _distracting,_ so Keith fumbles for the shower handle, switching the water off. Somehow, that only makes it worse─in the fresh silence, Lance’s stare bores into him that much harder, and Keith is very much aware of the fact that he’s naked.

“Keith,” Lance finally says, voice low in a way that makes Keith’s heartbeat pick up in his chest. “Tell me if you don’t want this.” He takes a step closer, shrinking the already-miniscule space between them in the small stall, and Keith’s breath catches audibly.

“I,” he starts, still trying to wrap his head around _anything_ that’s happening. “Lance.” he says instead of anything remotely intelligent. It comes out pleading, soft; he doesn’t exactly know what he’s asking for.

Lance leans down slightly, stopping before he gets too close, and through the haze of _what the fuck what the fuck this is real_ racing through Keith’s mind, he sees his expression shift into hesitation. It’s miniscule, in the way that someone who hadn’t been pining after him and staring for the better part of the past four years might not have noticed, but it yanks Keith back to reality. 

This is Lance─not some daydream in his head, but the _real_ him, hesitant to approach even when Keith has already thoroughly embarrassed himself. Strange as it is, it gives him the burst of confidence (or pure idiocy) to reach up, cupping Lance’s cheeks between his hands and pulling him down, squeezing his eyes shut just as he sees Lance’s blow wide open.

Their first kiss is much like the way Keith’s always been─messy and impulsive. Keith doesn’t have much experience with things like this, and years of being kept busy with an intergalactic war have kept the both of them away from romance, so their lips smush against each other uncomfortably at first, noses bumping. 

But then Lance adjusts; Keith can feel the soft sigh he lets out into his mouth, and he tilts his head slightly. It slots his nose against Keith’s cheek instead, shifts the angle of their lips pressed together so it’s softer. Lance pushes him against the wall, palm splayed out against the flat planes of Keith’s chest, and Keith goes willingly. He lets himself relax into it, the nervous grip of his hands on Lance’s cheeks shifting to his arms winding around his neck, pulling him in even closer.

Keith opens his lips against Lance’s, making a noise he will _never_ willingly admit to when their tongues slip against each other. He’s pressing him more firmly against the wall now; the tile is cold on Keith’s skin, and he can’t tell if it’s because of the heat of the water or the heat in his gut.

“Keith,” Lance gasps into his mouth. “Fuck─wait, we’re in the shower!”

“You’re a genius,” Keith mumbles, tilting his head up to kiss him again. Lance pulls back instead, arms still braced on either side of Keith’s head.

“Don’t get me wrong, I’m _very_ here for this,” he starts. “But I kiiiinda pictured our first time in like...a bed?” He says, looking oddly flustered for someone who had his tongue in Keith’s mouth barely a few seconds ago. 

“You’ve pictured it?” Keith asks, a smile tugging at his lips. If it’s possible, Lance’s cheeks flush an even darker red.

“You─listen, that is _so_ hypocritical!” He babbles, flustered. Keith laughs softly, pressing a hand to Lance’s chest and pushing him away.

“For someone who riles me up on purpose so much, you take the bait way too easily.” He says, grinning. Lance opens his mouth, staring at Keith, then closes it after a moment.

“Seriously though, can we, like, move this to one of our rooms?” Lance asks, rubbing the back of his neck. Keith raises an eyebrow at him.

“Can I get dressed first?” He retorts. A bit of the nervousness seeps out of Lance’s expression, and a smile pulls at the corner of his mouth.

“Oh, you’re not gonna _need_ clothes, babe.” He says, voice dropping low as he leans down over Keith. He blushes violently, and hurriedly pushes Lance out of the stall door, shoving him out into the empty locker room and grabbing a towel from a nearby hook as he does.

“Just─I’ll meet you in my room in a bit, okay?” He sputters out, not needing to glance in a mirror to tell that his face is bright red. As he tucks the towel around his waist, resolutely averting his eyes, he can feel Lance’s gaze boring through him.

“How the tables turn, huh?” Lance says smugly, and Keith’s head snaps back towards him, a fresh wave of blood running to his face. 

“Oh my _god,”_ he mumbles, ridiculously flustered. Lance just laughs, seemingly pleased with himself.

“Alright, alright, I’ll go change too. The surprise shower visit kinda soaked me, anyway.” He moves to leave, but hesitates in the doorway, glancing back towards Keith. There’s something unreadable in his expression for a moment─maybe faltering confidence─but then the corner of his lips pulls up, and he winks at Keith before ducking out the doorway.

Somehow, it makes Keith blush harder than everything else that’s happened.

✦

Back in his room, dried off and freshly clothed, Keith is suddenly hit by a wave of nervousness─because, oh god, did he seriously _solicit_ Lance? And he said _yes?_ He’s been pining stupidly after him for what feels like an eternity, not making a move, and for whatever reason, _now_ he has the confidence?

He startles at the sound of a hollow, metal knock at his door, cheeks flushing all over again when he realizes that it’s probably Lance. He takes a quick glance at himself in the bathroom mirror, trying not to worry about the obvious pink tinge to his cheeks, and takes a deep breath. _It’s fine. He’s here, you already know he’s interested. It’ll be fine._

Resolutely, he walks out of the en suite bathroom and to the main door in his room, taking another brief moment to brace himself before tapping the panel on its frame, the door hissing open. Lance, of course, is who he finds on the other side, and Keith relaxes with relief to see that he looks equally as nervous.

“Hey,” Lance says, offering a small smile. “Mind if I come in?” Keith lets out a breath of a laugh.

“Wouldn’t have opened the door if I did.” He says, stepping to the side to allow Lance to walk through. The door quietly slides shut again behind him, and Keith taps the panel once again, locking it. When he turns, Lance is looking at him with raised eyebrows, a smile still pulling at his lips.

“Wow, locking the door? Kinda assuming a lot, huh?” He says. 

Keith feels his face go hot, and he sputters slightly, a million different excuses already at the tip of his tongue before Lance starts laughing.

“Kidding! I’m kidding, oh my god, Keith, don’t explode.” He steps closer, though it just makes Keith feel even closer to exploding. “I think I made it pretty clear before what I wanted, so you’re not exactly.... _assuming.”_ Lance says, his gaze dropping to unsubtly drag down Keith’s body. 

Keith swallows.

“Yeah?” He asks. “What _do_ you want?” Lance’s eyes snap back up to Keith’s face, and he looks at him for a moment, expression heavy with something Keith can’t quite read.

“I mean…” he begins, trailing off slightly as his gaze drifts down once again. He licks his lips, not finishing his sentence.

“Oh, fuck it.” Keith mumbles after a silence that feels like way too long, grabbing Lance by his collar and dragging him down into an unpracticed kiss that’s probably a little too rough, but he can’t exactly bring himself to care.

Lance lets out a squawk of surprise, tripping a bit as he’s pulled closer to Keith. The both of them stumble back slightly, and Lance steadies himself with a hand pressed to Keith’s chest─part of him wonders if Lance can feel how hard his heart’s beating. 

The kiss turns softer, Lance tilting his head so their lips slot together easier. He bites at Keith’s bottom lip, and it makes heat surge in Keith’s gut, his fingers tightening in Lance’s shirt. He feels dizzy with it, and when they break apart for breath, he pulls Lance right back in to press his lips to his neck.

“Hah─ _ahh,”_ Lance gasps, head lolling to the side to give Keith room to work as he trails kisses down the line of Lance’s neck, biting at the soft skin at the crook of his neck and smiling when he squirms. “Keith…” he breathes out, hands slipping down to settle at Keith’s waist.

Keith doesn’t respond, sucking at the bite mark he’d left and leaving a deep red hickey. He starts to suck another one onto his skin, a bit further up, reveling in how Lance’s fingertips dig into his waist, a groan vibrating in his throat against Keith’s lips. Lance’s grip tightens, and he pulls Keith flush against him, sending a shiver through him when he feels the warm, stiff line of Lance’s cock pressing into his thigh. He pulls away from the hickies he’d left, breath heavy as he looks back up at Lance.

“Do you…?” He trails off, eyes darting over to the bed. Lance nods quickly, pupils blown wide and the red on his cheeks slowly creeping down his neck. Abruptly, Lance’s hands shift to his hips and he lifts Keith up with embarrassing ease. Keith yelps in surprise, instinctively grabbing onto Lance as the taller boy laughs, walking them over to the bed and dropping Keith back down on the mattress. It bounces slightly under him, and Keith is still reeling slightly when Lance settles over him, his hand slipping under the hem of Keith’s shirt as he leans down to kiss him again.

Keith relaxes into it easily, wrapping his arms around Lance’s neck as the kiss deepens. Lance’s palm is cool against his skin, pushing his shirt up to his chest. Keith shivers when his fingertips brush the sensitive scars underneath his pecs, squirming slightly and unintentionally pressing his hips up into Lance’s. It pulls a moan from Lance’s throat, his mouth opening up against Keith’s, warm and wet. Keith breaks away from the kiss, moving to tug at Lance’s shirt.

“Off,” he says, voice rough. Lance sits back on his heels, straddling Keith’s hips now, and immediately follows through, tugging his shirt up over his head and tossing it to the side. Keith props himself up on his elbows, his gaze dragging down Lance’s torso to marvel at those broad, freckled shoulders, smooth skin, the lean muscle of his stomach he hadn’t had the time to _really_ appreciate last time he saw it.

He’s snapped back to the present by an amused chuckle from Lance, who’s looking down at him with a crooked smile.

“Can’t keep your eyes off me, huh?” He says. Keith groans, covering his face with his hands as he feels heat flush his cheeks in embarrassment, flopping back down against the mattress. Lance laughs again, fingers delicately wrapping around Keith’s wrists to pull his hands away. “Hey, c’mon, I’m just teasing.” His eyes flick down to where Keith’s shirt is shoved up his chest, licking his lips. “Not like I’d be any different if you lost your shirt.” 

“Is that an invitation?” Keith asks, raising an eyebrow. Lance’s smile draws wider.

“If you want it to be.” He replies. Keith doesn’t need much more encouragement than that─he sits up, pulling his shirt the rest of the way off and throwing it to the side, uncaring of where it lands. Lance isn’t even looking at him when he settles back on his elbows; his hands are on Keith again, sliding over his shoulders and arms, obvious admiration in his expression.

“God, this is unfair.” He breathes, gaze drawing back up to Keith’s face.

“What?” Keith asks. Lance scoffs, like it’s unbelievable for Keith to not know what he’s talking about. 

“Um, you’re _hot?_ Like, ridiculously hot.” He squeezes Keith’s bicep, the muscle flexing in response, and Lance makes a noise of approval. “God, I never thought I’d get to touch you like this.” He says, a softness in his voice that makes Keith pause.

“Me neither,” he says quietly, smiling when Lance blinks at him in surprise. “Kinda stupid that it took Comet doing _that_ to get us together, huh?” He says. Lance grins, flushing all the way down to his shoulders.

“Your dog’s a real matchmaker, mullet.” He says teasingly. Keith huffs.

“She’s not a dog. And I don’t─” He’s cut off by Lance leaning down and sealing his mouth shut with a kiss, gently tipping Keith’s chin up to meet him. As absurd as it is, that’s all it takes to make Keith forget about arguing. 

He sits up, his hands settling on Lance’s hips, and pulls him closer. Lance lets out a soft moan into Keith’s mouth when he drags Lance’s hips down against his. Keith already feels wetness soaking through his boxers, his own dick stiff and sensitive when Lance grinds against him.

“Feel that?” Lance breathes, lips brushing against Keith’s as he rolls his hips down with more intention. “That’s what you do to me, baby.” Keith gasps, hips jerking up into the grind and heat pooling like molten flame in his gut at the way Lance says the pet name─his voice low and raspy with arousal. 

He surges forward, flipping their positions so Lance is the one pressed against the bed and Keith is straddling him, sitting comfortably on top of the tent in his jeans. Lance stares up at him in surprise, Keith’s hands planted on either side of Lance’s head as he leans over him.

“You have no idea what you do to _me.”_ Keith retorts, watching the way Lance’s blush crawls down his chest. He lifts a hand to trace it with his fingertips, feeling the heat and the way Lance shivers at his touch, palm splayed over his pecs. “If anyone’s _‘ridiculously hot’,_ it’s you. I’ve been thinking about this all fucking week.” He grumbles, trying not to think about how red his face must be right now.

“Oh yeah?” Lance says, something like awe in his voice. “Thinking about what?” Keith lets out a soft, shuddering breath, his gaze drawing back up to look Lance in the eyes.

“Touching you.” He says. “You touching me. Your hands.” He feels Lance’s hands slide up his thighs and come to a rest on his hips, thumbs laying against the divots of his hip bones. Keith grinds down onto him, holding eye contact. “Your cock.”

“Yeah?” Lance says again, his voice strangled slightly. It’s that crack that makes Keith’s lips pull into a full-blown smirk─there’s something about seeing Lance, always flirty and confident, dissolve into a flustered mess beneath him that fuels his confidence in a way he’s never really felt before.

“Yeah.” He leans down over Lance again, lips ghosting over the hickies he’d left earlier just enough to hear the catch in Lance’s breath before biting down gently. Lance’s hips jerk up against his, his grip tightening possessively on Keith’s hips. Keith takes his time kissing back up Lance’s neck, teasing the sensitive spots he’d found earlier with little grazes of teeth, before he pulls back.

He sits back up, scooting back on Lance’s lap enough to free up access to his pants, and quickly gets to work undoing the button and zipper at the front of his jeans. Lance lets out a shuddering breath when the pressure eases off his dick, so hard it’s straining at his boxers. He’s eager to help Keith get his jeans off, shimmying them down his legs until he can kick them off the side of the bed. 

He tucks his fingers into the waist of Keith’s pants in turn, looking up at him in silent question and starting to undo them when Keith nods. A moment later, the both of them are in their underwear, two thin layers of fabric separating them. Keith is sitting closer to Lance’s knees now, and he reaches up to run his hands over Lance’s torso, down his stomach and hipbones until he’s teasing his fingertips at the waistband of his boxers.

“Keith,” Lance murmurs, a pleading lilt to his voice. Keith leans closer to him, letting both his hands fall to Lance’s hips and slowly, teasingly start to pull down his boxers, not quite giving him what he’s asking for.

“Tell me what you want, Lance.” He says. Lance swallows hard, chest rising and falling quickly.

“Touch me.” He says after a moment. “Please.”

That’s all Keith needs.

He pulls off Lance’s underwear the rest of the way, the other boy more than willing to lift his hips and get it off. They fall somewhere to the side, but Keith is less than concerned with that─instead, he wraps his hand around the base of Lance’s cock, pulling out a sharp gasp from Lance’s throat. It feels heavy and warm in his hand, thick enough that his fingertips barely meet around it. He draws his hand up slow, taking his time feeling the veins along the shaft and running his thumb up the underside until he touches the sensitive head of his cock. Lance is already a mess under him, hands clenched and soft little moans slipping from his lips when Keith rolls his thumb over the slit.

“God,” Keith breathes. “You’re bigger than I remembered.” Lance licks his lips, his dick twitching against Keith’s palm.

“It’s─if it’s too much, we don’t have to.” He says. Keith looks at him incredulously. 

“I have been thinking about your dick in my mouth all week,” he says bluntly, barely registering how Lance’s eyes blow open. “It being stupidly big isn’t gonna stop me.” Before Lance can respond, Keith dips down to take the tip into his mouth. 

Lance lets out a choked moan, and Keith feels fingers knit into his hair; not pushing him down, just holding him steady. Keith lets his jaw fall loose, sinking down further onto the hard length. It fills his mouth pleasantly, stretching his jaw just enough not to ache. He hums softly around it, and Lance’s head tips back, his grip in Keith’s hair tightening. 

“God, fuck…” Lance breathes, running his fingers through Keith’s bangs. Keith’s eyes flutter shut, dropping down further until the head of Lance’s cock nudges at the back of his throat and he chokes around it the slightest bit. “Take it easy, sweetheart.” Lance murmurs, using his hand in Keith’s hair to ease him back. 

Keith opens his eyes again, shooting a challenging look up at Lance. He lets Lance pull him back, enjoying the slight tug at his scalp, and smooths his hands down soft, strong thighs, feeling them twitch when he hums again. That pulls another nice moan from Lance, but he wants more─wants Lance to be a _mess,_ wants to show him how good Keith can be to him, how perfectly he can take him apart.

He pulls back almost to the tip, pressing his tongue to a vein along the underside and smiling around his mouthful at the way Lance’s cock throbs at the attention. He glances up to Lance with lidded eyes, taking in the way he’s flushed a deep red, hair nicely mussed up, then goes down on him in one smooth movement and _swallows._

“Unh─ _Keith!”_ Lance moans, and his hips jerk up, pushing his dick even deeper into his throat. Keith almost chokes, but he relaxes his throat, opening up around the intrusion. He sinks down as deep as he can, nose pressed to Lance’s pubic bone, and lets out a little hum of satisfaction that makes Lance whine.

This is what he wanted. Lance’s cock laying hot and heavy on his tongue, the bitter tang of pre-cum in his mouth and that slight musk filling his nose, lips settled at the base of Lance’s dick.

Then, Lance’s grip tightens in his hair, hauling him all the way off. He blinks up at Lance in surprise, both of their chests heaving. Lance looks wrecked, and Keith can’t imagine he looks any more put-together─his jaw still aches slightly, the phantom weight of Lance’s thick length lingering in his mouth. 

“I don’t want to come yet,” he says, still breathing heavy from the stimulation. “Want to feel you first.” 

“Yeah? Shame.” Keith teases, then presses one last, lingering kiss to his dick, smiling when he feels it twitch. Lance laughs breathlessly, almost disbelieving. 

“You’re a menace.” He says, propping himself up on his elbows. “C’mere.” 

Keith grins, sitting up to swing a leg over Lance’s hips again. He doesn’t sit down yet─instead, he hooks his thumbs into the band of his boxers, slowly dragging them down his hips as Lance looks up at him, eyes dark with arousal. His hands are already moving to touch Keith once his boxers are tossed to the side, but Keith bats them away.

“Don’t touch,” he says in response to the looks of confusion he gets. “Not yet.” Lance opens his mouth, but quickly closes it when Keith’s hand starts to drift down his happy trail, fingertips slowly spreading his wet folds. Keith smiles smugly at how Lance’s hands clench, balled up by his sides like he’s trying that hard to follow instructions.

He doesn’t waste time slipping two fingers into himself, tipping his head back with a low groan. He can hear a soft whine come from Lance where he’s laid out beneath him, and he looks back down, a smirk pulling at his lips as he curls his fingers satisfyingly. 

He rolls his thumb back over his swollen dick, letting out another moan that’s slightly played-up, just to mess with Lance, but god if the reaction isn’t _perfect._ Lance squeezes his fists shut tighter, and Keith can imagine how his nails must be pressing into his palms, muscles tense. 

“Keith,” he says pleadingly. 

Keith just smiles, giving one last deep thrust of his fingers before pulling them free. He startles when Lance’s hand wraps around his wrist, pulling it towards his mouth and wrapping his lips around Keith’s slick fingers. Lance’s tongue is hot as it draws up his fingers, sucking slightly at the tips before pulling off. Keith just stares down at him, slack-jawed, and now it’s _Lance’s_ turn to look smug.

“Can I touch yet?” He says, voice rough. Keith swallows.

“Yeah.” He says, finally settling on Lance’s lap. Lance’s hips jerk, a low moan pulled from his mouth when his dick slides through Keith’s outer folds, slipping past and ending up pressed against Lance’s abdomen. Keith moans in return, grinding his dick against Lance’s length.

Lance grabs Keith’s hips, dragging him into a deep, filthy grind that pulls a stuttered moan from his throat. His hands slide back over Keith’s ass, each taking a generous squeeze, and Lance sighs happily.

“Oh, fuck yes,” he says, kneading at Keith’s ass. Keith grunts, pushing himself back into the touch and unintentionally grinding his dick onto Lance again. The stimulation is almost overwhelming, Lance’s hands cool on his heated skin and his cock heavy and hard pressed up against Keith.

“Seriously?” He retorts, eyebrow raised as he looks down at Lance. The effect is significantly lessened by the fact that he’s breathing heavy, face red as Lance’s hips push up into his.

“What can I say, I’m an ass man.” Lance says cheerfully. 

Keith rolls his eyes, jolting when a light, teasing slap lands on his ass, spine going pin-straight. He lets out a noise that he will never admit to in a million years, hips rolling down against Lance. Lance looks up at him with wide eyes, a grin slowly spreading over his face.

“Wow. Wasn’t expecting _that,”_ he says, eyes sparkling mischievously. 

“Shut up.” Keith snaps back, but there’s no bite to it. Whatever intimidation factor it might’ve had cancels out completely when he leans down, wrapping a hand around the back of Lance’s neck to pull him into another kiss. 

They both sink into it, relaxing, mouths open. Keith runs a hand down Lance’s chest, scooting back on his lap so he can get a hand around the base of Lance’s dick again. Keith lifts up his hips, ready to do what’s been itching at the back of his mind practically all week and sink down on that stupidly big cock, when Lance breaks the kiss.

“Wait,” he gasps. “I still need to grab a condom.” 

Keith blinks, still a bit dazed, but nods, pulling back to let him lean over and rummage through the pockets of his discarded jeans.

“Got it!” Lance exclaims, turning back and brandishing the square foil packet like a trophy. Keith huffs out a laugh, then pauses, frowning in confusion when the gears in his brain finally start turning again.

“Wait, where did you get condoms in space?” He asks, bewildered.

“Uh, I didn’t?” Lance scoffs. “I got some last time we stopped on Earth. Like hell I’m gonna trust the Space Mall for _that.”_ He shivers at the thought. “They’d probably turn my dick purple.” 

“What─how did you know you were gonna need condoms? That was like, weeks ago!” Keith exclaims, more confused than ever. Lance has the decency to look embarrassed, gaze darting away from Keith.

“I mean…” he starts hesitantly. “Don’t get me wrong, I wasn’t just being cocky. You’ve been more flirty lately, and I just…wanted to play it safe.” Keith gapes at him.

_“What?”_

“I mean, not flirty as in normal flirty, but definitely flirty by _your_ standards,” Lance corrects himself hurriedly. “C’mon, Keith, we’ve been dancing around each other way too long for me not to pick up on that stuff.” It’s Keith’s turn to be embarrassed, now, cheeks hot.

“I thought I was being subtle,” he mumbles. Lance laughs, pulling him closer by the waist and smiling softly. 

“Babe,” he says, making Keith’s heart skip several beats. “Nothing you have ever done is _subtle.”_

“Shut up and put the stupid condom on.” 

Lance snorts, but doesn’t argue, ripping the packaging open then quickly and methodically rolling the condom over his dick. Keith shifts to his knees, a hand on Lance’s shoulder to steady himself as he lines himself up and sinks down onto his cock.

They both shudder as he bottoms out, and Keith lets out a soft, stilted breath. His nails dig into Lance’s shoulder slightly, the feeling of his length filling him up crackling up his spine like electricity. Lance’s hands are on his waist, and he doesn’t know when they got there, but it’s not unwelcome; his skin is pleasantly cool, long fingers splayed out over Keith’s back and thumbs absently rubbing circles over his abdomen.

“God,” Keith breathes.

“Just Lance is fine.” Lance quips, grinning. Keith rolls his eyes.

“I hate you.” He says unconvincingly. 

“And yet,” Lance says, unbearably smug. “My dick is in you.” Keith snorts, wrapping his arms around Lance’s shoulders, shifting his hips enough to really make him _feel_ how big Lance is inside him, his walls clenching slightly around the intrusion. He feels the way Lance shudders as he does, and smirks.

Keith lifts himself up slowly, feeling every inch of Lance’s dick drag against his walls as he does, before letting himself drop, a dirty _slap_ of slick accompanying it when his ass hits Lance’s thighs. 

The moan Lance lets out sounds like it’s punched out of him, his head tilting up slightly and fingers digging into Keith’s skin as he gasps.

“Not so cocky now, huh?” Keith murmurs, setting a steady rhythm, quiet moans of his own leaving his throat with each thrust down.

“Fuck,” Lance pants, his hips pushing up into Keith’s motions. “You’re so tight─feels so good, Keith.” 

Keith just hums in response. He presses a hand to Lance’s chest, pushing him flat against the mattress. Lance’s eyes are wide as he looks up at Keith, mouth open in surprise. Another moan tears out of him when Keith picks up his rhythm, riding him hard and deep. 

Unintentionally, he hits the perfect angle on one drop down, pushing the head of Lance’s cock against his g-spot. He tenses hard, trying not to come already, a loud moan spilling from his lips as he does. 

“That feel good?” Lance encourages him, taking his reaction as a sign to thrust his hips up and push deeper against that spot. “You like my cock, honey?” 

All Keith can do is nod feverishly, breathless as he slows his movements into a deep grind. He clenches around Lance, back arching when he feels his dick throb _hard_ in response. Lance’s grip on his waist flexes, pulling him flush against his hips and pressing deep, hot and heavy.

“Yeah?” He says, his own breath coming shorter. His hips jerk up hard, throwing Keith off-rhythm and making him gasp. “Wanna make you feel good─make you cum─”

Something snaps then, and Keith lifts himself almost all the way off Lance’s cock, slamming his hips back down harshly. Lance seems to have the same idea, hips thrusting up to meet him and bury himself deep in Keith’s heat again. Keith falters, thighs starting to shake, but Lance keeps up the same pace, pounding up into him.

“Uh, uh, _fu-uck─!”_ Keith moans, heat coiling tight in his stomach. Normally, he’d be embarrassed by the noises he’s making, but all he can think about is how good Lance feels in him, his cock hot and thick and carving out a place for itself every time it shoves into him. 

Lance’s fingers dig into his hips, not painful so much as steadying, and he starts to move him himself. Keith lets him─his legs are burning, a combination of the effort of lifting himself for each thrust and the pleasure shaking through him.

“I’ve got you,” Lance reassures him, voice rough. One of his hands shifts to Keith’s dick, spreading slick over it as he strokes him. Keith locks up, his hips jerking reflexively into the touch.

“Lance,” he pants, nails scraping against his chest. “Lance, _fuck,_ I’m gonna─”

“Come on,” Lance says, his fingers on Keith’s cock not letting up. “Come for me, Keith.”

So he does. _God,_ he does─his whole body draws up tight, back arching, and his walls pulse around Lance. The slide of his thrusts goes even wetter, Keith practically squirting on his cock as he fucks him through it. 

Each drive upward comes with a wave of aftershocks and slowly increasing overstimulation, and all Keith can do is shudder on top of Lance as he thrusts in one more time, holding Keith’s hips down against him and grinding in deep, coming with a loud moan of his own.

Keith slumps down over Lance, both of them trembling in the aftermaths of their orgasms. He wiggles his hips forward, letting Lance’s newly-soft cock slide free and whimpering involuntarily at the empty feeling it leaves behind.

Lance wraps his arms around Keith’s torso, moving them both to lay on their sides and pulling Keith comfortably against him. Keith feels his hand dip between them to pull the condom off, leaning to the side to tie it off with a _snap_ and toss it somewhere Keith doesn’t have the mental presence to care about.

“Holy _fuck,”_ Lance pants, breaking the silence. Keith huffs out a laugh, still sort of breathless.

“That good?” He asks, an arm snaking around Lance’s waist to pull him close again. Lance hums in agreement, tucking his head into the crook of Keith’s neck.

“Mmh, perfect.” He says. “Never been so happy for Comet to take me somewhere randomly.” Keith rolls his eyes.

“She’s not that bad,” he argues.

“Whatever you say.” Lance replies, unbothered. He shifts slightly, tugging the blanket from underneath them and pulling it over them both. Keith relaxes into the warmth easily, eyes drifting shut, until he once again becomes very aware of the wetness smeared over his thighs.

“We should clean up.” He says reluctantly.

“Noo…” Lance whines, his hold around Keith tightening. “Cuddle me.” 

“Lance.” Keith huffs. “We’re _gross.”_ Lance grunts noncommittally.

“I just had mindblowing sex with the hottest person in the universe,” he says, which somehow manages to make Keith flush like he _didn’t_ just have Lance’s dick in him. “Cleaning up is a problem for Tomorrow Lance.” 

“Lance─” He starts again, but Lance peels one eye open to give Keith a _look_ , effectively cutting him off.

 _“Sleep.”_ Lance says firmly as he shuts his eyes again, pulling Keith closer.

Keith sighs, relaxing in defeat and letting himself sink into Lance’s embrace. Lance makes a soft, happy little noise, snuggling against Keith’s neck further so he can almost feel the brush of Lance’s eyelashes against his skin. His breath is warm, the steady in-out almost therapeutic as he seems to drift off. Before Keith even realizes it himself, his own breaths are slowing, eyelids heavy.

  
  
  


(He’s never slept better.)

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to anyone else off-the-walls horny in quarantine this is dedicated to you


End file.
